charmedthevirtualseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews
'Paige Matthews is the half witch half whitelighter child of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is also a descendent of Melinda Warren and a charmed one. She was given up at birth to avoid consequences by the Elders. She met a very happy family and was taken in by them. As a child, she was spoiled and got in trouble in school very much. However, when she was a teen, her foster parents died in a car crash, leaving her an orphan. This pushes her to become a social worker. During a period of time, she visited P3 because she felt she belonged there. ' Early Life Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 by Patty Halliwell. Like the first three daughters Patty had, it was with her mortal husband Victor Bennett. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise her along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe; however, the Elders warned her about having more children and disrupting the Power of Three. By this time, Patty and her mother, Penny, had known for at least two years that Patty's daughters were destined to become the Charmed Ones; witches destined to be bestowed with great power and the duty to protect the innocent. Penny, Patty, and Victor were afraid that the Elders would take the sisters from them if they ever found out about Patty and Victor's additional child. Patty, Victor, and Penny decided it was best to give the baby up for adoption to protect her and her sisters even though they were reluctant to do so. The day Paige was born, Victor, Patty, and Penny went to a local church and left her with a nun. They asked that she would find her a good home and Patty had only one request; that her name began with a "P". Not long after, Patty was killed by the Water Demon. This gave her a chance to look over Paige for the first time. Patty noticed that her wishes were granted, Paige was being raised in a good home by the Matthews. Season Four During Phoebe Halliwell's funeral, she met Prue Halliwell and Piper Halliwell. When she witnesses strange events involving herself and the demon Shax attacking her, Prue and Piper tell her she is a witch. Together, they vanquish the Source's assassin Shax. After revealing that she has guilt over her parents' deaths, her and her sisters go to therapy for help with their situations. With the help of a therapist, she begins to cope with her parents' deaths and realizes that she was not the cause of her death. Career Paige works as an assistant social worker at South Bay Social Services. Her two best-friends, Glen and Lila, work with her and with their help, she becomes closer to reaching her goal as a social worker. When Prue cast the the Multiplication Spell, Prue and Piper's clones earn her a positive reputation at work and help her solve a case. Throughout the season, she often argues with her eldest sister Prue. However, they begin to get along very well. She faces some of Prue and Piper's past evils and past faces. Throughout the season, Paige learns how to be a witch and balance her life with work and witch duties. Trivia Besides Rose McGowan, actresses that auditioned for the role of Paige Matthews were: * Eliza Dushku * Sarah Brown * Soleil Moon Frye * Susan Ward * Charisma Carpenter